The present disclosure involves systems, software, and computer-implemented methods for performing binning to prevent overplotting for data visualization.
Data visualization provides visual representation of data to convey information. For example, data visualization may represent data in graphs, maps, tables, or a combination of these and other types of visual representations to facilitate a user (e.g., a data analyst, a non-technical reviewer, etc.) reviewing and analyzing the data. Based on the visualization, patterns, trends, and relationships in the data points may be identified.